


Love is a Battlefield

by Moonshoesklaine



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine actually hurts himself really badly when he's fencing Kurt in combat class. He plays it off as nothing but later is in so much pain that Kurt has to drag him to the ER. The injury is up to you :) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

He hadn’t meant to do it; he really hadn’t. He was just so angry about everything that he simply lost control and he let his emotions take over. One minute he and Blaine were fencing, the next, he was jabbing his sword anywhere and everywhere, just a little too hard.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft gasp from Blaine, and as he looked up he could see why. He hadn’t been watching where he was shoving his sword and in his anger he had accidentally jabbed Blaine in the stomach.

He paused. He hadn’t meant to do it, but it kind of felt good.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Oh. Okay then. Good.”

And that was the end of that.

Things were a little awkward between them after that, Blaine sort of distanced himself from Kurt and kept his hand over his stomach for the remainder of the day.

But he couldn’t exactly avoid him forever; they were living under the same roof, and they were both going home to the same place that evening.

Still, Kurt was going to allow him to do whatever it was that he needed to do to get over it so that they could get back to the way they were before. But Blaine had hidden himself away in his and Kurt’s section of the loft over three hours ago and hadn’t shown his face since.

And in all honesty, Kurt was sick of it; he had no reason to hide himself away, so what he was doing was just pathetic.

He strode over to where Blaine was, almost pulling the curtain onto the floor in his anger.

“Okay! Seriously, what is going on with you? Because you’re being really weird, and really silent, and-”

But he stopped the minute he saw Blaine.

The younger boy was curled in the fetal position on their bed, his arms folded over his stomach, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled right over his head. Kurt had to strain his ears to hear it, but he could have sworn that he heard soft sobs coming from his direction.

“Blaine?”  
“Hurts.”

All anger he had been feeling towards Blaine instantly vanished. Blaine sounded so hurt-so childlike.

“What hurts sweetheart?”

Kurt rushed over to him and when he received no reply from Blaine, took a wild guess and lifted up his sweatshirt.

Blaine simply whimpered in response and Kurt gasped.

Blaine’s stomach was quickly turning various shades of purple. 

“Sweetie did I do this?”

Blaine couldn’t answer, but he nodded silently, biting his lip.

“Okay, honey we have to get you to a hospital, now. Can you get up?”

He nodded, but leaned heavily on Kurt as the two of them made their way down seemingly endless flights of stairs.

Kurt rang his dad when he was in the waiting room, not knowing who else to call. Thankfully, Burt had promised to be there on the next flight out. Kurt thanked him in between sobs and hung up the phone. 

He finally had some time to himself.

He had done this.

His fiancée had to be rushed to hospital and was currently in surgery to fix his internal bleeding.

Because of him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an old looking doctor.

“Mr Hummel?”

He stood up.

“Blaine will be fine. We’ve managed to fix him up on the inside, and he’ll have to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on him, but I’m happy to say that he’s going to be just fine.”

“Can I see him?”

“Sure; he’s been asking for you.”

Kurt followed him into a room on the far right and stood in the doorway of Blaine’s room.

He looked a little pale, but other than that he seemed fine. Kurt knew that that was due to the fact that his injuries were being hidden by the hospital sheets however. But knowing that he was going to be okay reassured him.

“I’ll leave you two to it.”  
“Thanks.”

Blaine patted the bed next to him and Kurt came to perch on the side of the bed. He took Blaine’s hand in his own and started to smooth his thumb over his knuckles.

“Blaine, why didn’t you tell me I hurt you this bad?”  
“Didn’t want to bother you.”  
“Are you crazy?”

He looked down, sheepishly, “Just a little.”

“Honey, you have to tell me if it gets this bad again, okay?”  
“Mmkay.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“I promise. Now shut up and kiss me.”

He obliged, pulling away when a gruff voice made himself known with a clear of the throat.

They both looked up to see a very red faced Burt Hummel standing in the doorway of his room.

“You’re feeling better then, hey kid?”


End file.
